Behind Closed Doors
by The Apathetic Jackass
Summary: Sam and Katerina just transfered in from Canada and they quickly become friends with the host club.But not all is what they seem. What is their tragic past and why are they hiding it?After all, Everything is different behind closed doors. OCx? and OCx?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really like peanut butter , egg, and turkey sandwiches, but I still don't own OHSHC.**

Have you ever paid attention to the people you see on the street? The ones who are smiling and laughing? Have you ever wondered what they're really feeling? What happens when they're all alone? You've probably done it too. Put up a mask in public, pretending to be happy, but when you get home you can't stop crying? Next time you see someone smiling, think of this. For everything is different behind closed doors.

At 5:56 in the morning, two girl's alarms went off. Well it was only one alarm, but seeing as the girls slept in the same bed, it might as well have been two. The first one to get up was a very petite girl. Her long, straight black looking like she never went to bed. She went to the kitchen of their tiny one bedroom apartment to put on a pot of coffee and make some pancakes. The small girl, Katerina, couldn't stand coffee, but the girl that was still trying to get out of bed couldn't survive without it. As the pot was brewing (the coffee was from Tim Hortens) and covered the pancakes with maple syrup (the real kind that came from Canada), the other girl slowly dragged herself out of the room. This girl was the exact opposite in looks than the other girl. She stood at 5'7 (while Katerina stood at 4'11) with shoulder-length bright red hair (which was incredibly knotty). She had big boobs for her age (while the other girl was barely an A cup) and was quiet masculine looking. The taller girl was also tan from many hours playing sports in the sun while Katerina was pale as a ghost. The only thing in common in looks between the two was their eye colour, which was dark brown, but even then the taller girls were much larger than the smaller ones. "Finally dragged your ass out of bed Sam?" said Katerina, "Also put on some pants." Sam looked at Katerina with an odd look on her face and said," It doesn't matter; I sleep without my pants and your fine with it. Besides it's not like anyone else is here eh? "

"That is true."

In truth it was. Sam Lee never slept with pants on. She would only wear underwear and a T-shirt. At the moment she was wearing pink underwear with red cherries and lace all over it and a gray T-shirt that said," I'm Canadian Eh?" on it with big red letters. Sam yawned and poured her cup of coffee in a red mug that said," Coffee Eh?" and grabbed her plate of pancakes and coated them with more syrup. Katerina sat down in front of her and stared at her with disgust as she ate her plain pancakes.

"Besides we can't all be prudes like you eh?" Sam said in between mouthfuls of pancake goodness.

"I'm not a prude; it's just that you're too shameless." Katerina exclaimed.

That was also true. Katerina Miller was just as modest as any normal person. Sam on the other hand was shameless. You could grab her boobs or walk out naked clad only in undergarments in front of guys and she would only respond with a Hey.

"Anyhoo, imma go get ready for school." Sam said while putting her dishes in the sink.

"Okay, just don't bind your chest K?"

"I'm still going too eh?" said Sam while she skipped through their bedroom door.

"God I can't believe that you've been given the gift of boobs and yet you bind them down!" Kat whined. "We're starting a new life in a new country at a new school and your still gonna hide them!"

Sam only nodded. You see Katerina, or Kat as Sam called her, and Sam came from Canada to Japan to start a new life. They managed to get a scholarship to Ouran Academy and were staring as First years. Sam also was given big boobs, which she hated because they got in her way, so every morning she binded them. As Sam started her morning routine, Kat started to make their lunches. Sam was a much better cook than Kat was, but for some reason everything she tried to make before 11:00am always managed to catch on fire. Kat also was able to get ready much faster than Sam because Sam could never function properly in the mornings, not because she spent a long time on her hair and makeup. The only thing that Sam did with her hair was put it up in a messy pony tail and she never wore makeup. It was the same with Kat, except she always left her hair loose. Her hair was long enough to reach her butt, and while it sometimes annoyed her when she sat on it, she was always proud of it. When Sam came out of the washroom she had her trademark ponytail in place. She wore dark blue jeans, a Canadian flag T-shirt, mismatching socks, and her six bracelets and two necklaces which she never took off, not even when showering or sleeping.

Kat had finished preparing their lunches, which consisted of two chocolate chip cookies each, two milk tea boxes, poutine for Sam, and chicken souvlaki for Kat. She then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She quickly ran a comb through her already neat hair and got changed into a light blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of red socks. She grabbed her tan messenger bag and her purple sweater which she wore everywhere and headed to the front door to find Sam with her matching black messenger bag and her green bench hoodie which she also wore everywhere in front of the mirror, practicing her smile.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked.

"I was practicing my mask." She simply said.

"It still doesn't come naturally for you does it?" Kat asked, looking at Sam with a sad smile. "Remember, we're getting a fresh star, with new names, and with people who don't know what happened to us."

"I guess your right, but I'm still afraid I guess. What if people ask questions?"

"Then tell them what we practiced and everything should be fine. Once we step through that door, you are a crazy, lovable idiot, and I am a polite, friendly girl that keeps you grounded."

Sam looked at Kat with a sad smile, said okay, then went into the kitchen to grab their lunches and pour the rest of the coffee into her thermos. She handed Kat her lunch and they put on their shoes, red converse for Sam and grey doc martins for Kat. They then stood up, held each other's hand and walked out of their door with matching masks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru was bored. He and his twin Kaoru were sitting in their seats, playing go fish. Normally they would bug Haruhi, but she was at home sick with the cold. The Host club were gonna come visit after school, but even then they couldn't mess around with her because she was sick.

Just then the teacher walked in and immediately the class quieted down.

"Good morning class! Today we have two new scholarship students from Canada! I hope you welcome them nicely!"

The teacher then waved in two girls. The first one was tall, around 5'7, with bright red hair tied up in a sloppy ponytail. She wore a red and white T-shirt with some words in English, dark blue jeans, and red converse. He noticed that she was kind of masculine and tan. She looked odd because she had six bracelets, in a variety of colours, distributed evenly on her arms, two necklaces, one a small silver cross and the other a dog tag with what appeared English writing on it tied around her neck with black string. What really looked odd was the huge grin on her face, which looked like it would crack her face in half, and her big brown eyes, shining with excitement. She also wore green glasses.

The next girl was tamer looking, but still odd. She was really short, about 4'11, with long straight black hair that fell down to her bottom. She was much paler than the other one, and much daintier looking. She wore a long sleeved black shirt, light blue jeans, and grey doc martins. Unlike the other one, she didn't have any jewelry on her. Her eyes were also brown but were not as big as the other girls, but still shone with excitement. Her smile was not as big but looked just as happy.

"Alright girls, why don't you introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

"Okay! My name is Sam Lee and I come from Canada! It's nice to meet ya'll!" the taller girl exclaimed happily.

"Hello, my name is Katerina Miller and I also come from Canada. Please excuse my friend if she does anything idiotic." The smaller girl said with a straight face.

The class erupted into giggles while the taller girl, Sam shouted Hey! While her friend, Katerina just stared at her with a blank face.

A girl in the front of the class raised her hand.

"Excuse me, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Canada going to a _public _school?" the girl said with a nasty look on her face.

"We've always wanted to go to Japan eh? It's a great opportunity and it would look good when we apply for University." The taller girl said happily, not noticing the obvious jab.

As the girls went to their new seats, at the back on the opposite end of the twins, Kaoru turned to Hikaru.

"Hey, these girls look interesting." He said with a smirk "Maybe they could be our new toys till Haruhi comes back."

"Good idea." Hikaru said with a matching smirk "Let's observe them."

The twins turned to the two girls at the back and were surprised. The girls were doing something completely different. Sam was doodling in her note book while Katerina was taking down notes, but that wasn't the surprising part. What was surprising was the fact that they were holding hands. Sam let go and grabbed her bag and started rooting around in it. She then pulled out a thermos and unscrewed the lid. She poured out what appeared to be black coffee into a mug with more English writing on it and started drinking it. After she put away her thermos, she held hands with her friend again while sipping her from her mug.

Their behavior perplexed the twins, so they decided to approach them after class.

_Sometime later~_

The boys were walking towards the new students about to introduce themselves, when suddenly the short one, Katerina started dragging the taller girl out the door yelling about missing their next class, leaving the twins in the dust looking dumbfounded.

That was fast…..

_Cuz I'm lazy and its 2:02 in the morning~_

Sam and Kat walked hand in hand up the stairs that lead to their apartment, with smiles lighting their face.

As soon as they got in their apartment, and closed the door, the smiles left their faces as the tears started falling down their face.

Tamaki was extremely happy. As soon as host club was finished, they all piled in his limo and headed off to his darling daughters house to take care of her seeing as she was sick. He could imagine it now, when she opened the door she would be in cute pink pajamas and a smile lighting her face, as her precious father came to take care of her in her time of need…

"He's definitely thinking of something perverted."

Tamaki snapped out of his daydream, looking at the twins with shock written all over his face.

"I AM NOT YOU EVIL DOPPLEGANGERS!"

"Sure…"

As he started yelling at them for thinking such ghastly thoughts the car pulled up to Haruhi's building. They all climbed out and knocked on her front door enthusiastically.

"Haruhi! Let Daddy in!" Tamaki whined as he pounded on the door.

The door opened, showing an annoyed Haruhi in a normal T-shirt and pants.

"Why are you guys here? I'm sick and I don't want to deal with you."

Tamaki and Hunny started tearing up.

"MOMMY! OUR DAUGHTERS BEING REBELLIOUS! SHE'S NOT ACCEPTING DADDIES LOVE!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

"Um excuse me…"

The host club looked at the apartment next to Haruhi's and saw a tall tan girl with bright red hair and a small pale girl with long black hair looking at them with confused and annoyed expressions.

"Can you please keep it down? We're trying to study."

**Yay! I finally finished this at *looks at clock* 2:25am!**

**This is my first fan fiction and I really hope you like it! **

**Anyhoo I was just reading random fan fiction when this plot bunny came into my head and just wouldn't get out!**

**I plan on updating this every week, so it'll be multiple chapters.**

**Sorry if it's crappy ^.^"**

**I won't be all like comment or else! Tis your choice. **

**Seeya next time!**

**~Me**


	2. Chapter 2 Discovering the Bare Minimum

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Sometimes I cosplay as Canada when no ones around and spend hours just looking at myself, but still don't own OHSHC.**

**Warning: Some violence, swearing, sexual situations, an extremely OOC Haruhi, ect...**

"Sam-niichan! Kat-neechan!"

The Host Club whipped their heads to see Haruhi running off towards the two girls, with a smile threatning to break her face in half. Their jaws dropped when Haruhi tackle hugged them, suprisingly not knocking them over. Sam and Kat just looked at her with fondness **(don't know how to describe fond feelings in pples eyes) **while Sam just petted her hair.

"You okay Haru-Haru? They aren't molesting you eh?"

Tamaki promptly burst into tears.

"I AM NOT A MOLESTER! HARUHI, TELL THESE HORRID GIRLS THAT I AM YOUR FATHER!'

Haruhi immediatly stopped snuggling in Sam's (or apparent lack there of) chest and slowly turned towards Tamaki, the good ol' glare o death fixated on him.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF SAM-NIICHAN AND KAT-NEECHAN! THEY ARE THE BEST SIBLINGS EVER AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

"MOMMY! HARUHI'S BEING REBELIOUS! ITS ALL THOSE GIRLS FAULT! ESPECIALLY THE ONE WITH THE RED HAIR! SHE'S A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY DARLING DAUGHTER! SHE'S PROBABLY A GANGSTER AND A HIGH SCHOOL DROPOUT! GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

While Sam looked as if she couldn't give less of a rainbow unicorn about what Tamaki was saying, Kat was absolutly livid.

"SHE GOES TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU DUMB-ASS! SHE IS JUST AS SMART, IF NOT SMARTER THAN YOU! DON'T AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME THINGS! YOUR THE BAD INFLUENCE! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER YOUR IDIOCY MIGHT RUB OFF ON HER!"

While Tamaki sobbed on Kyouya's shirt, the rest of the Host Clun looked at the small girl with fear. Then, Sam went over to her, pulled a bucket out of thin air, and plopped it on her head. After awhile the screams died down and Kat took the bucket off her head, totally calm. The Host Club (excluding Mori and Kyouya) came out from behind Sam.

"Your sister? You guys look nothing alike." the twins said cautiosly.

" They moved in here during summer break and introduced themselves to me. We became friends and they would invite me over for dinner whenever my dad wasn't home. They also helped me out when these guys were harassing me and they got me a part time job at a restraunt. Sometimes I sleep over at their place. They're just like an older brother and sister!" Haruhi explained. She then turned around and faced Sam with a glare.

"Sam-niichan! You were'nt studying! You never study! What were you really doing!"

"He-he I was watching the hockey game." Sam said sheepishly, "It's the Vancouver Canucks versus the Chicago Black Hawkes. They're bitter rivals and it's hard to concentrate when ya'll are shouting about evil doppelgangers and rebellious daughters eh?"

"Isn't Vancouver and Chicago really far away? Why are you watching it if it's not even in this country?"

Immediatly when Tamaki said that, fire erupted in Sam's eyes.

"Hockey is the best sport ever eh? Me and Kat came from Vancouver anyways so it's our favourite team, and The Canucks have lost to them in important games before so this game is one of the most important for me! I really need to get back to the game though, and I was cooking dinner so i'm gonna go back to that eh? Haru-Haru wanna join?"

"Yeah that sounds great! I'll just let my dad know!"

As Haruhi went to her place to tell her dad, the Host Club started walking into the girls place, until Kat stopped them.

"And where do you think your going?"

"To watch the commoners hockey game of course! Besides I don't want you two to be taking advantage of my darling daughter!"

"Your not her father eh? He's this really cool dude, not some extremely flamboyount blonde who probably has wet dreams about Haru-Haru. Besides, Kat's straight and I'm asexual." Sam shouted from inside their apartment.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH HORRENDOUS CRIMES! AND WHATS AN ASEXUAL!"

"Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction, or the lack of intrest in sex. It can also mean lack of sexual orientation, where they simply aren't attracted to any gender." Kyouya explained, looking somewhat suprised. "Only about 1% of the human population is asexual."

"Yup! As the smart dude said, I'm not attracted to either sex!"

While Kyouya gave her the evil glare, Tamaki was standing there bewildered.

"How can you not be attracted to anyone! That should never happen! You will never know the beauty and magic of love! Thats it! We must find you a boyfriend!" Tamakli declared, expecting a shower of praise. Instead what he got was a blank stare from Sam.

"Dude, it's not a choice, I was just born this way eh? I might be attracted to someone in the future, but thats highly unlikely. You shouldn't meddle in other people's business, besides i'm happy as an asexual eh? There's less drama. I'm also gender-confused, but that also makes my life more fun. So don't try to change people just because of your beliefs eh?"

While Tamaki stood there, unsure what to say, the twins came up behind Sam and wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"How does being gender-confused and asexual work?"

That was when Kat decided to add in, "She just doesn't feel the need to have a relationship. Or have sex for that matter. As for the gender-confusment thing, it's actually kinda funny. Sometimes she wakes up and forgets that she doesn't have a penis, and she acts like a man. A very stereotypical Canadian man. It's actually really good in some ways because she always wins when we play Are You Nervous? and truth and dare and stuff like that. Also, if you want to go into our place, you have to lower Haruhi's debt by 10,000 yen."

While Kyouya was writing in his notebook furiously, not paying attention to the transaction going on, Tamaki shouted "Deal!" and shook hands with Kat. When Haruhi walked out from her apartment and was immediatly glomped by a happy Sam who explained the situation to her. Suddenly, a loud snap of a pen being broken in half and an aura of pure evil started eminating from Kyouya.

"I'm afraid we'll have to decline. Lets go."

"Soooooooooooo-ry~! The club president already agreed! So you have to lower her debt!" Kat said with a smirk.

While Kyouya was busy putting the fear of God into Tamaki, everyone else entered the girls apartment. The looked like someone had took multiple cans of paint with different colours and threw them on the walls. There were many posters and paintings on the walls, one of the posters was of the two girls, with some english words underneath. They had a beanbag chairs instead of a sofa and a small glass coffee table in the middle. They had a flat screen tv on top of a small, ark cherry wood coloured table. They had a standard kitchen with a microwave, an oven and stove top, a small fridge, a toaster oven, a deep fryer, a spice rack, a bread maker, a utensil jar, and a steel sink. The twins wandered into their bedroom where they saw the same splatter paint effect on the walls, though it wasn't very visible due to the multiple photographs on the wall. None of them were of people, and they came in all sizes. They had a king sized western style bed with bright red sheets. the bed had many pillows, all with a red pillow case and two stuffed animals on the bed, a white polar bear and a black cat. They had a dark cherry coloured night stamd on the side of their bed that had an alarm clock, a box of tissues,a lamp, amd an orange and purple laptop. They had a set of drawers and a small closet as well. As soon as Hunny saw the stuffed animals, he bounced up to Sam and Kat with a smile on his face.

"Are they yours? Do they have names? Mine is named Usa-chan!"

"Mine is the polar bear and his name is Kumajirou eh?" Sam explained, "Kat's is the cat and her name is Sabago."

"Why is there only one bed?"

"Because me and Kat share the bed eh?"

The Host Club looked at them in horror for it was scandalous to do that when your rich. Even the common folk in Japan would never consider that.

"What?" the two girls asked together.

"THAT IS SO INAPPROPRIATE! YOU POOR GIRLS MUST BE SO POOR THAT YOU CANNOT EVEN AFFORD TWO BEDS! THATS IT! I'LL ORDER ANOTHER BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Before Tamaki could do that, the two girls tackled him.

"Dude calm down! We like sleeping in the same bed! It happens in Canada all the time eh? We can only afford a one bedroom apartment anyways! Sleeping in the same bed saves money anyways eh? Sam shouted.

"BUT IT'S INAPPROPRIATE! AND STOP SAYING EH AT THE END OF YOUR SENTENCES!"

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY DON'T LIVE UP TO YOUR IDEALS EH? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW OUR NAMES AND YOUR JUDGING US EH? AND I CAN'T STOP SAYING EH, EH? I'M CANADIAN EH? I'VE BEEN SAYING EH AT THE END OF MY SENTENCES SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL EH? YOUR BEING RACIST EH?"

While Tamaki was busy cultivating mushrooms and Kat whacking him with a broom trying to get him to stop, Hunny decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny! Thats Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori!

"Hi Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai, I'm Sam Lee but you can call me Sam eh? Thats Katerina Miller but she prefers Kat."

"Why do you call us by our full names Sam-chan?"

"I hate the taste of Honey eh? And Mori could mean harpoon or forest, and I don't like either."

"Why don't you like forests?" Mori asked, shocking everyone except for Hunny, Sam, and Kat(who was still scolding a sobbing Tamaki.)

"Freakin forests...every time I go near one, the temptation to enter is too great and I always end up getting lost for hours eh? The tree's never end! And they won't let me chop down the tree's or light them on fire! And the freakin grizzly bears there are vicous eh? Polar bears are waaaay better eh?"

While everyone (besides Kat) stared at her like an alien, Kat stopped yelling at Tamaki and walked up to Kyouya.

"My name is Katerina Miller, what is your name?"

"My name is Kyouya Ootori, pleased to meet you. Can you please explain why you or your friend's backround does not show up?"

Sam went over to the two and said, "Because we're awesome?"

While Kyouya was fiddling with his laptop, trying to figure out why he could'nt get anything on them, the twins went over to the two girls and decided to do their forbidden love act.

"Koaru! Why are you looking at Kat-chan! You should only be looking at me!"

"I'm sorry Hikaru..."

"Koaru!"

"Hikaru!" (**don't know how to write their brothery love crap...)**

Kat just looked at them with a wtf? look while Sam just gave them a thumbs up and said, "It's great that you two are so open Most gay couples are afraid to afraid to come out!"

"Sam, their twins."

"Really! Well then, thats illegal."

"Yup."

"You didn't think we ere related?"

"No...? You guys don't look alike. Also, while I may support gay rights, I do not support incest eh? Think of your future one eyed babies!"

"Sam... their guys. They can't have babies." kat then turned to the shell shocked twins and said, "Sorry for my friends idiocy. What are your names?"

"Uh..I'm Hikaru-

"And I'm Kaoru-

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!"

"Cool bro." Sam said. When Tamaki heard this, he immediatly came out from his corner, and pointed an accusitory finger at Sam.

"Proper ladies do not say bro! I don't want you hanging around my beautiful daughter!"

"Dude, like I said before, i'm gender confused eh? Besides, being a lady sounds boring eh? I'm not trying to please anybody eh? So you can just fuck off eh? Besides it's Haru-Haru's choice whether she hangs out with eh? Now lets all get inside and watch the hockey game eh?"

As Tamaki sulked in his bean bag chair, everyone else took the remaining bean bags. Sam went off to the kitchen, saying that she was cooking dinner, with

kyouya following her. Once there, Kyouya pinned her against the fridge.

"What are your real names? Why didn't you show up when I looked you up? Why did you lie?"

Sam kept her face blank, before giving a small smirk and flipped Kyouya over so that she was pinning him and moved her face so that they were only centimetres apart.

"Look Ootori-senpai, I don't know. it could be that it's because we're Canadian citizens or that we just haven't showed up on records yet. you shouldn't automatically assume things and attack people eh? I'll answer any questions you want." At that she let a blushing Kyouya go and opened a cupboard where she took out a large wok.

"So? What do you want to ask eh?"

"What are your full names."

"Sam Christine Lee and Katerina Amelia Miller."

"What is your birth date?"

"July 29th, 1995 and November 7th, 1995."

"What country were you born in?"

"I was born in Quebec, Canada and Kat was born in Hong Kong."

"What is your natural hair and eye colour?"

"Me and Kat are naturally brunettes and we both have brown eyes, but I died my hair red eh?"

"Who are your parents and do you have any siblings?"

"Me and Kat are orphans, we don't know who our parents are. We don't know of any siblings."

"Okay, two more questions. Are any of you religious and why did you come to Japan?"

"Kat is a Catholic and I have no religion. We came to Japan on a whim eh?"

"If your an athiest, then why do you wear a cross?"

"You said only two more questions. Now, head along to the living room so I can cook dinner eh?"

As Kyouya left unsatisfied, the hockey game was about to start. At first no one scored, but there were plenty of fights. Everyone was getting bored until Sam and Kat came out with four dishes of food. One was a large bowl of chicken, corn, and egg soup, the second was a vegatable dish, third was a plate of fried rice, and lastly was a plate of beef brisket chow mein. Kat handed out plates, bowls, chopsticks, and spoons. Soon everybody was eating and watching the hockey game. the twins were getting bored until the Canucks scored and Sam jumped up cheering.

"WHOO! TAKE THAT YOU CHICAGO LOSERS! WE OWN THE GAME!"

"Sorry about Sam, hockey is her favourite game."

After that everything was silent until Chcago scored, and Sam started swearing in a language similar to French.

"TABARNAC! âne bâté! CHIOTES!"

"STOP BUTCHERING THE FRENCH LANGUAGE!"

"SHE'S SPEAKING IN QUEBCOIS YOU IDIOT!

After that shouting match, Sam went into the kitchen to calm down. When she came back, to Hunny's delight, she brought a huge tiramisu cake. While everyone was digging in, Sam was watching the screen intensely. It was in overtime, and as soon as the Canucks scored, she jumped up and down and started dancing while shouting Quebecois happily. After awhile, it was time for the Host Club to leave, so Sam and Kat said bye as they went out the door. As soon as the door closed, Sam fell to the floor and started sobbing.

"Whats wrong? What happened in the kitchen?"

"I can't stand it! The stupid blond idiote kept on critizing me just because i'm a little different! And that guy with the glasses kept asking questions! I had to make up things on the spot!"

"Good. Don't listen to Tamaki, your worth way more than he'll ever be. So what should I know?"

"We're now orphans, we don't have any siblings and we don't know who our parents are, our middle name is now Amelia and mine is Christine, and your birthday is November 7th. I forgot to lie about mine."

"Okay, amelia's not bad. Just remember, no one can know who we really are, or else they might find us."

"I know. I'm tired, lets go to bed."

With that, the two girls entered their room. Sam took off her bra and pants so that she was only in her white T-shirt and tomato printed panties, and Kat changed into a pair of purple pajama pants and a grey T-shirt. They climbed into bed, held hands, closed their eyes, and fell into their nightmares.

**Finally! It's done!**

**I just moved so I didn't have a whole lot of time to finish this. Honestly I'm not very happy with this chapter.**

**Go Canucks! When the Canucks won, I was yelling so loud that the neighbors knocked on my door, but when they found out what I was yelling about, they joined in.**

**I know it may seem a little slow, but I intend to have more than 20 chapters. so its gonna be a little slow.**

**I've already fugured out who's gonna be paired with who, and I'll give you a hint.**

**It'll be something verrry unexpected. ;)**

**Also It grinds my gears whenever things are revealed really early on like in the first chapter "I got these burns from an assasin!" or something like that, cuz it would never happen like that in real life.**

**People lie!**

**So i plan to update every week. Yay.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, it made me turn to goo from all the happiness!**

**But don't feel obligated to review, do what you wish.**

**Also I apologize for spelling mistakes and stuff because microsoft word broke down so I jad to use word pad and it has no spell check :(**

**Well... thats all for now!**

**~Me**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and Sacrifice

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I'll break out singing the Tron: Legacy Literal trailer by Toubuscus, but that doesn't mean I own OHSHC. Nor the song Fix you by Coldplay.**

**Warning: Violence, Child Abuse, Sexual Situations, Graphic Stuff, ect.**

Do you ever have one of those dream about the past? It could be about anything, when you were a 7 playing with your parents, or when you were 13 baking cookies? Sam and Kat were having one of those dreams, though they were no where near as happy. That night, they were prisoners to some of their worst nightmares.

_A small girl sat in the corner of a large kitchen. The kitchen itself was grande, with granite counter tops and clean white cupboards. The girl, no more than 10, on the other hand, was worse for wear. Every inch of her skin was mottled with bruises and cuts. She was obivously malnourished, for she looked like a sack of bones covered with skin. Her hair and nails were caked with dried blood, with her ince brown hair covering her face as she stared at her feet. She wore what looked like a dirty pillow-case, stained with blood and bile. She flinched as she heard stomping down the stairs, lifting her head to reveal one large brown eye, once shining with life, but now lifeless, her hair covering the other eye. She watched as a tall middle aged woman with long blonde hair and pale skin wearing a pair of pajama's dragged an old man, no older than 50, by his salt and pepper hair down the stairs, before throwing him into the front door, covered in blood. The old man twitched before falling completely still. _

_"Tch, useless old bastard."_

_The woman then turned toward the girl and grabbed her by her matted hair. She then punched the girls face several times before throwing the girl onto the cold, merciless tile floor. She then threw a bundle of clothes which consisted of a tiny gold mini skirt, a tiny black tube top, and the smallest pair of high heels possibly ever created at the girl._

_"Stupid slut, just like your father. Well you Daddy left you here so now your gonna be the one to pay for it. Get cleaned up, put on those clothes, and babysit your sisters till a customer gets here. I need a new dress for my date tomorrow."_

_The little girl picked up the clothes before walking towards the bathroom. Before she entered, she turned her head towards the woman, her eyes expressionless, before saying-_

_"Oui Mama."_

In another girls head, an entirely different scene played.

_"Clean the bathroom floor!"_

_"Yes mom."_

_A little girl of the age of 10 walked towards the already spotless bathroom, carrying a large bucket of water mixed with bleach and a white cleaning cloth. She wore a ratty old dress and was less than skin and bones. It looked like no one had fed her for weeks. As she struggled with the bucket, her mother came up behind her and kicked her in the legs causing her to fall, spilling the buckets contents on the floor._

_"If you do a good job, I'll let you have your brothers leftovers."_

_At these words, the girl swiftly picked up the bucket and ran to the bathroom. Once she reached it, she scrubbed the floors with all her might. Her mother let her out after awhile, leading the happy girl into the dining room, where a single bowl of chicken noodle soup lay. The girl clambered onto the chair and looked at the food with joy in her eyes. Her mother watched her, a small smile on her face, making her look like a loving mother. The girl took a spoonful of the soup and shoved it in her mouth, before spitting it back out. She looked down at the soup and noticed some bubbles. Bleach. She turned to face her mother, who wore a sickly sweet smile._

_"Eat the rest sweety, I made it just for you."_

_The little girl saw the murderous look in her mother's eye. She looked at the bowl of poisonous soup before closing her eyes and swallowing another spoonful of the acidic broth._

Both Sam and Kat woke up covered in sweat and panting. They looked at each other before collapsing on their pillows.

"It's been awhile since we've had those dreams eh?"

"Yeah...do you want to call in sick today?"

"I don't think either of us are in any condition to go to school eh?"

"I guess your right...I'm gonna text Haruhi to tell her. Set the alarm so we wake up to get ready for work later."

"Okay. Can you get me some ice water?"

"Sure."

With that Kat left the room to get her phone and water. Sam got up from their bed and changed from her sweat drenched T-shirt to a purple tank top and her tomato printed underwear to a pair of light purple panties with grape buches printed all over them. She then fluffed up the pillows and made the bed. Kat entered the room with two glasses of water and set them down on their bedside table. She then climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Sam, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Sam? Could you sing me a song?"

Sam smiled before petting her head and said, "Of course darling." As Kat squirmed to get more comfortable while Sam closed her eyes and began to sing in a clear, soft, and high voice that didn't sound like it belonged to this masculine girl.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse..._

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you..._

Kat had already fallen asleep by the last verse that Sam sang. She looked down at Kat lovingly before letting a single tear fall down her face. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

(A PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGE BREAAAAAAAAAAKUHHHHHHHH!)

The twins were looking foward to bugging the two girls when they came into the classroom, for they had already decided to make them their new toys. What the didn't expect was Haruhi coming in alone telling them that they were sick. So with the rest of the Host Club, they decided to visit them after club hours. So they grabbed Haruhi and packed into Tamaki's limo before speeding off towards the girls house. Haruhi suprisingly had a spare key, given to her by the two girls, so she unlocked the front door. The twins tiptoed into the girls room to see a somewhat shocking sight. Kat was hugging Sam with her head laying on Sams stomach while Same had her arms over Kat like protecting her child. They also noticed that Sam had a a lot more _weight _in her front if you know what I mean. As the twins stood still, blushes on their faces, the rest of the Host Club walked in. Tamaki then lifted the covers to reveal a half naked Sam. Everybody was frozen in place, not sure what to do.

ANOTHAAAAAA PAGE BREAKUUUUU!

Takashi was like any other boy. He may not seem like it, but other than a few obvious differences, he still was a boy. And like most boys, he sometimes had certain _urges. _Honestly, when he first met the two girls, he thought Sam was more attractive. He liked her sun-kissed skin, her lean limbs, her tall stature, her wide smile, her cute Canadian accent, and her big brown eyes, shining with kindness, but thats all he thought of her. A nice, attractive girl, that he might be friends with. What he didn't expect was to see _this._ With her now large chest, and her red hair, glowing from the sunlight that escaped from the windows, and her peaceful expression, she looked like a goddess. Not only that but her state of dress somewhat _bothered _him, if you know what I mean. While all this was racing through his head, Sam shifted in her sleep, giving the other people in the room a nice view of her butt.

"Fool. I am the weasel..." Sam mumbled in her sleep, scaring everybody in the room.

"She talks in her sleep, thats interesting..." Kyouya trailed off.

While this was happening, Takashi was still trying to get his mind off of Sam'a assets. but a little voice in his head kept on bringing his mind back to it.

'Come on, you know you want to.'

'No.'

'But look at how those panties fit that great ass of hers.'

'Shut up.'

'But don't you just wanna pin her down and just fu-'

'SHUT UP!'

"Your frisky tonight Matthew..."

'Look! She's even experienced! Your virgin ass needs to get laid! She's just the one to do it!'

'I don't need a relationship.'

'I'm not saying you guys should be in a relationship, you should just be fuck buddies.'

'No.'

'But-'

'NO.'

'Fine, but i'll be back later.'

"Ha, I'm in pain."

As the occupents of the room stared at Sam with a wtf? look on their faces, Kat started to wake up. She sat up, looked at them, and promptly kicked the person closest to her. (which just so happened to be Tamaki)

"Tell me why you guys are in our house before I eat your babies."

"We came to see how you girls are, since you were absent at school. Haruhi let us in with her spare key. You and Sam seem fine, so you have no excuse to stay home from school." Kyouya explained.

"What are you, my mother? Sam wasn't feeling good this morning, so we stayed home."

"Then you should have gone to school hm?"

"We go together or not at all."

"And why is that?"

"You shouldn't stick your nose in other peoples business. You know what they say, curiousity killed the cat."

"I have no limbs..."

"Of course you don't Sam, now get your ass up."

"Jeff Bridges..."

"He's awesome."

"We're naked..."

"Your always naked, now I'm gonna go get ready for work. Can one of you boneheads wake her up?"

The twins immediatly put their hands up. While Kat exited the room, the twins went onto the bed. Hikaru layed down in front of her while Kaoru layed behind her, pressed up against her back. Hikaru then moved his face in front of Sam's so that they were only centimeters apart, and said, "Good morning." Sam opened her eyes slowly, looked at Hikaru, and then said, "I didn't sleep with you right?" While Hikaru's face turned red, Sam stood up, stretched her legs, and looked at her thighs and butt, looking for something.

"Well I'm not sore and I got no bruises, so I guess not. Unless your really crappy in bed that is."

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU! AND I AM NOT CRAPPY IN BED!"

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"W-well no but,-"

"Then you don't know for sure do you?"

"Well, um...WAIT A MINUTE GO PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

"Psh, prudes."

Sam bent down, picking up some article of clothing, and slid it on. What she picked up was a pair of grey boxer shorts with bugs bunny printed on them and for some reason, chili peppers printed where ever bugs bunny wasn't. she then looked at the clock, which said 4:45 and went over too the closet. She pulled out what appeared to be a maid outfit. She went to her drawers and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a purple T-shirt, and a bra that had the same pattern as her underwear. She ushered the people out of the room so that she could get changed. When she came out, she was wearing the clothes she picked out, with the maid outft in a large black bag, her hair in its ponytail. she then turned to the Host Club.

"What are you still doing here eh?"

"Were are you going?"

"To work eh?"

"With a maid uniform?"

"I work at a maid cafe eh?"

"Really? DADDY WANTS TO COME!"

"Your not my dad eh?"

Tamaki, meet emo corner. Emo corner, Tamaki. Oh you already know each other? Good, spend some time together.

While Tamaki was catching up with the emo corner, Kat stepped out wearing a pair of jeans and a blank tank top. both the girls put on their shoes and sweaters, grabbed their respective bags, and started heading out the door.

"FOLLOW US OR STAY IN OUR HOUSE AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE BABIES! Except Haru, you can stay for as long as you want, just lock the door when you leave okay?" Kat said as she rushed out the door. With that, Sam slammed the door closed leaving a somewhat stunned host Club.

"Well, I guess you guys have to get out of nii-chan's and nee-chan's house ne?"

"HARUHI PLEASE LET DADDY STAAAAAY!"

"YOUR NO FATHER OF MINE!"

"MOMMY!"

(I is lazy and tired so lets do the tiiiiiiiiimmmme waaaaaarrrrp!)

The two girls walked into their now empty and dark apartment at around 10:45PM completely exhausted. While Kat just flopped down onto a bean bag chair, Sam went into their bedroom and changed into lacy black bra and underwear set. She then grabbed a short, tight red dress and black stilleto's. She went into the bathroom and put on some red lipstick and smoky eyeshadow, and underlined her eyes in black. she untied her hair and shook it, giving it that sexy, messy appearance. As she walked into the living room, Kat gave her a sad look.

"You don't have to resort to this again.'

"I have to eh? Or else we can't continue to live in peace. We can barely pay all the bills now, and we have to leave in a year or two anyways eh?"

"Then let me help!"

"No! Look, you still have your innocence. I don't. I've been in this business before and its not fun eh? You should give it up the first time for love, not money eh?"

"But I want to help!"

"No means no."

"But you do it!"

"I've been doing this for a very long time though. Your still pure, keep it that way until you fall in love eh?"

"...Fine. But please, don't do it unless we really have to."

"I know mon petite chou. I'll be back okay?"

"Be careful!"

"I know."

At that Sam left, leaving Kat on the floor crying.

**YEESSSSSSS!**

**I has finished! *fist pump***

**Please don't hurt me for the OOC Mori heheh- NOT THE TOMATOES! *flees***

**But seriously, I've always imagined Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya to be closet perverts.**

**Anyways, there jo go. Some shit explained. **

**Also, THANK YOU MyLifeInWhole and Mayiko Hikari for reviewing. You guys reviewed even when I said you didn't have too. *melts into puddle of happiness***

**But yet again, you do not have to review if you do not want to.**

**Also, not trying to be racist with Sam's eh thing. I'm just trying to make her into what americans think canadians are like. i myself am a Canadian and Canada rocks. so there.**

**See ya next time!**

**~Me**


	4. Chapter 4 One Half Missing

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sometmes I go to bed with pants on and then wake up without them for some reason, but that doesn't mean I own OHSHC. **

**Warning: Possibly sexual situations, possibly violence, maybe some things that are really bad like prostitution or child abuse. Maybe some OOC but I don't know yet. I'm just winging it.**

He couldn't understand it.

Sam was more popular with the girls than he was.

As Tamaki was contemplating this in his corner of woe, Sam was surrounded by adoring girls. A girl not to far away was struggling with a stack of papers. Sam noticed this and quickly went over to the girl and grabbed her papers and the girl before they both toppled to the floor. she looked down at the blushing girl in her arms and gave her a kind smile.

"Are you okay ma cherie?"

"Y-yes Lee-kun, thank you so much!"

"Haha it's nothing, if you need help just ask me eh?"

"O-okay, I will!"

While Sam walked away, the girls were squealing.

"Lee-niichan is sooo dreamy!"

"I know! Lee-kun is so princly!"

"Why does Lee-nii have to be a girl!"

"It's not fair!"

"She's just like a big brother! And Miller-nee is just like an older sister!"

"I know! Aren't those two so cute though? They're just like husband and wife!"

"KAWAII!"

While Sam was laughing with the giggling girls, Tamaki was spying on her with the twins.

"For some reason, it feels like she's beat me in manliness." Tamaki bemouned.

"Thats because-

"she has."

"WELL HOW ABOUT YOU BLOODY DEVILS! DOESN'T IT FEEL LIKE SHE'S BEATEN YOU TOO!"

"Hmm... kinda... Maybe we should do some more spying."

At that they decided to keep following Sam during lunch and after school. after the end they really wished they hadn't. Sam ate, walked, talked, hell even _breathed_ in a more manly way than they did. It really hurt their male pride. Seeing as their pride could not take another beating, the twins decided to tease Sam a bit.

"Oi, Sam-chan, how come you bind your chest?"

"It gets in the way all the time. It's a lot easier to play sports when its binded eh?"

'_Why does it continue to feel like she's more manly than we are?'_

_"_Because she is."

The twins jumped up in suprise and turned around revealing Kat in all her 4'11 glory. She scowled at them before running up to Sam and giving her a great big hug before holding her hand.

"Were the hell were you? I was loooking for you everywhere!"

"Hehe sorry, I was helping some of the girls here eh?"

"Well next time inform me! I was worried!"

As the fangirls were squealing at this touching display of affection, the twins went up behind them. Kaoru wrapped his arm around Sams shoulder, and Hikaru Kats shoulder.

"Oi, what was up with that little act there? Only were allowed to do the sibling love act."

"What act? We're not pretending."

"Yeah, this ones a worrywart eh?"

"No i'm not!"

"Don't try to hide it! Besides, it makes you look really cute eh?"

Suddenly the two girls were jumped by rabid fangirls.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO KAWAII!"

"ITS LIKE YOUR MARRIED!"

"WHY ARE YOU TWO GIRLS!"

"NOT FAIR!"

After awhile the girls calmed down, but after they left, you could see they really did a number on both girls. They're clothes were torn to bits and they were left sitting on the ground in their undergarments with confused looks on their faces. Finally Sam spoke up.

"Did we just get laid?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well...that was interesting eh?"

"Hey Sam, do you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We're naaaaakkeeeed~!"

"Hahaha unicorns. We should probably get clothes eh?"

"Yup."

At that the two girls turned their heads towards the twins who had red faces and stared at them. After a minute or two the twins were getting weirded out.

"What?"

"Yo bro can you get us some clothes? I prefer pants though eh? Kats cool with anything."

"Oh..ok."

As the boys rushed off to get the two girls spare uniforms, Sam turned her head towards Kat, who was now looking down at the floor. She was trembling slightly.

"Hey mon petite chou, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that getting jumped by those girls was really scary."

"It's okay, anyone would be scared eh?"

"You weren't."

"Thats only because i'm used to getting jumped eh?"

"Thats not something you should get used to. You talk about it like its nothing."

"Well, sometimes people have to get used to bad things eh?"

"Your really gonna keep up that fake Canadian accent?"

"I always was a proud Canadian eh?"

"Well when we move to a new country, don't use it. Also, lets get cooler names next time."

"I can do that. So whats this really about?"

"I miss Maria."

Before Sam could reply, the twins came racing towards them. they threw the clothes at the two was then that Hikaru noticed the many scars littering Sams body.

"Oi Sam-chan, what are those?"

"Oh these? I got them from sports and being stupid eh? For example, the big one on my back is from when I was 10 and I believed I could fly if i just jumped from somewhere high enough."

"You are an idiot..."

"...that is extremely sexy? Seriously Hitachiin-san, you need to finish your sentences eh?"

"W-what? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I am a sexy beast. Which is true eh? Y'all cannot deny my sexiness eh?"

"I thought your asexual?"

"I am eh? Even though i'm asexual doesn't mean I can't be sexy eh?"

"You are weird..."

"...and it turns me on? Hitachiin-san, you should really finish up your sentences eh?"

"Sam, stop messing with the poor boy. It's getting boring now."

"True true. So what should we do eh?"

"I dunno."

At that the girls plopped back down on the floor, legs crossed. Kat was tapping her chin while Sam was stroking her proverbial beard. The twins just watched them as they pondered their choices. Suddenly Sams eyes lit up and she jumped up, one hand in the air.

"MOSHI MOSHI!"

At that Kat also jumped up and pointed at Sam.

"MOSHI MOSHI!"

Kat then jumped on Sams shoulders and the pair went down the halls singing moshi moshi at the students around them.

(END OF SCHOOL (~^J^)~ -That is a dancing russia face)

The girls were surrounded by fangirls once more. As Sam and Kat were talking to them, Kyouya saddled up to them. Sam looked behind her and jumped up when she saw Kyouya.

"Ootori-senpai! You must be a freakin ninja eh?"

"I am not a ninja, but I do neeed to talk to you and Kat for a second."

"Cool beans."

As the girls followed Kyouya to a deserted hallway, they decided to play the random game.

"Llamas."

"Spaghetti."

"I slept with your mom."

"I ate your babies eh?"

"Well I ate your SOUL."

"No, only gingers can do that eh?"

"What happened to the random game?"

"It committed suicide. Because we frustrated the poor thing to much eh?"

"Can you girls just queit down for a second?"

"NEIN!"

"You speak German Sam-san?"

"Why yes I does, but I don't see how my ability to speak in German has anything to do with you eh?"

"Well, I called you girls here because I want you two to be hosts. You both are suprisingly popular with the ladies and you would be a great profit to the Host Club."

"Well, I speak for Sam on this as well when I say no."

"Why not?"

"We have jobs after school eh? We have to pay rent and get food on the table somehow eh?"

"You do realise that its against school rules to have a job? If i report you two to the principal then you two would get expelled."

"Don't even try to black mail us Ootori-senpai, we have special permission from the principal."

"Well then i can get you fired from your current job."

"Then we'll just have to find new ones eh?"

"I will make sure that you can never get a job anywere in Japan."

"Then we'll move out of Japan. We can play this game all day Ootori-senpai. Blackmail will never work with us."

"Fine, what would make you join the Host Club?"

"Pay us as much money as our current job is paying us and we'll join eh?"

"Fine, deal."

At that Kat shook hands with Kyouya and both girls followed him to the club room. The club had already finished so they decided to just hangout with them. After awhile Kat left to go play around with the twins. While they were laughing, Sam was watching from afar with a small smile on her face. Kyouya then went up to her.

"Why does she take to the twins so quickly?"

"They remind her of happier times."

"What does that mean?"

Sam just looked at him with a sad smile. Kyouya noticed that she looked much older and much more tired. She looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. She then put on a happier face before calling to Kat that it was time to go home. As the two girls walked away, hand in hand, Kyouya had all sorts of thoughts racing through his head. Who did the twins remind Katerina of? Why did Sam have that expression on her face? What were the two girls hiding? He also noted that with that sorrowful expression on her face, Sam was tragically beautiful. Shaking these thoughts from his head, Kyouya walked away.

(At the girls apartment)

As Sam went into the bathroom to take a bath, Kat went into the bedroom. She stripped from her school clothes and into a light blue nightgown. She then went to her underwear drawer and pulled out a picture. It was of two girls, completely identical to each other. They both had long dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. They appeared to be 11. They were holding hands, and bore identical smiles. A tear landed on the photograph as Kat sobbed.

"I really miss you Maria..."

**End!**

**Yes I'm finally updating! thank you for those who reviewed, favourited, or added to their alerts list! Hell thank you for reading it! I give y'all a cookie! **

**Anyways, this is gonna be a depressing fanfic, cuz i'm not a really funny person...*cries in a corner***

**Well I do have some sense of humour but my humour is more...m rated.**

**Anyways I finally got a journal to put down all of the ideas for this story instead of writing it down on spare paper that I'll probably lose or just winging it.**

**Also1 I posted a second fic! Its called Nothing Special! I should be adding a second chapter sometime tomorrow.**

**Yet again, don't have to review, i'm just happy that your reading it :)**

**Seeya next time!**

**~Me**


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Discoveries

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Eating rare steak turns me on, but that doesn't mean I own OHSHC or Skinny Love by Birdy. Though you should listen to it.**

**Warnings: Sexual Situations, Child Abuse, other stuff that I'd rather not spoil but just be warned.**

The Host Club was on a mission. A mission to learn English. Why you ask? The reason was that they made a bet.

The bet was that whoever found out what Sam and Kat was hiding, Haruhi would spend the weekend with them **alone**. The whole game was devised by Kyouya, who was very curious about them. They were foreigners with no backround information. The Host Club had also seen the girls talking in secret, but always in English. They saw posters and drawings and even journals in the girls house but they were all in English. They felt like friends, but it always seemed the girls would distance themselves from them. Sam still called them by their family names with the suffix "san". While Kat refered to them with a more familiar name, she would snap at them out of no where. There was also their closeness. They held hands everywhere they went. They slept in the same bed. Kat would climb up on Sam's shoulders like Mori did with Hunny. When they were apart, they would get jumpy and irritable, and when reunited they would immediatly hug each other and grip each other tightly. They had even seen Kat sit in Sam's lap before. Their closeness rivaled that of the twin's bond. Sam would sometimes show up to school with bruises and cuts or had a limp, but would just shake it off. It was obvious that they were hiding something. So there they were, studying English.

_~2 weeks later cuz step bro wants me to hurry up and play mario kart~_

Sam and Kat had stepped out of the Host Club to have a quick word. Sam was limping again and Kat had a worried look on her face. The Host Club followed them (sneakily for once). The girls went to an abandoned corridor.

_"You have to stop this Sam! Your hurting yourself!"_

_"I gotta make sure that we have enough money to move next year eh?"_

_"Then do something else, just anything other than that!"_

_"You know we have to eh? Theres no other way to make enough money in time. Look, we almost have enough anyways, only two thirds to go."_

_"Fine, but we have to get some medication or something for the limp."_

_"Aw but I hate meds! They're evil and a waste of time eh?"_

_"Fine. Now lets get back to Host Club or else they"ll get suspicious."_

_"Okie Dokie!"_

At this, the Host Club started running towards the music room with all their might. Once in the music room, they composed themselves so that the girls wouldn't suspect anything. While doing this, all sorts of thoughts were running through their heads. What sort of job did Sam have? Why were they moving next year? What were they hiding? So the twins decided to do some snooping. They swiped the key from Haruhi, and got a copy made in 15 minutes (using their extreme wealth of course) and put it back in Haruhi's bag before she noticed. The plan was to stake-out the apartment until the girls had left, and then snoop around until they found something. So the followed the two girls, still unerved that they were holding hands, to their apartment. After only ten minutes, they came back out. They were talking in English about what groceries to buy, so that ment that the twins had about an hour. As soon as the girls were out of sight, the twins quickly ran to the door and went inside. Now that they knew English, things made even less sense in the girls already confusing apartment. The poster of the two girls making funny faces said "WE ARE WHORES" in big bright letters underneath. The band names on the wall made even less sense, like "Sparkle Horse" and "Satans Almighty Penis" and "Sick Puppies". There was also anime posters such as Hetalia and Bleach. As the twins dug deeper, the found countless manga in the girls closet, all of them shonen. The girls suprisingly labeled whose was whose. The twins were even more suprised to find short dresses on Sams part of the closet. While digging through Sams drawers, the found more skirts and revealing tops. They even found sexy underwear (underneath all the oddly cute underwear). In Kats area, it generally was pretty boring. It was like snooping through Haruhi's drawers. While looking in Kats underwear drawer (which was filled with cute underwear as well) they found a photo. It was of to twin girls. They looked around 11 with long brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and extremely skinny bodies. They were thin to the point were skin and bones would be an understatement. Despite their obvious malnourishment, they looked happy. The twins (because they're stupid) couldn't recognize Kat in the photo. The photo started giving them the shivers, so they put it back. They went over to the nightstand where they found another photo underneath the laptop. It was of two girls again, but not the twins this time. They looked about 13. The girl on the right was taller than the girl on the left. She had short light brown hair. It was messy looking with long side bangs that covered her left eye. She wore dirty light blue jeans and a raggedy black T-shirt. What was alarming was that wherever her skin showed, it was mottled with bruises and cuts. Even on her face, she had a large bruise on her cheek and a black eye. Despite this, she wore a face breaking grin. The girl on the left was much shorter than the girl on the right. She had long dark brown hair that was pin strait. Her brown eyes were not as large as the other girls, but looked happier. Like the other girl, she was in disrepair. She looked malnourished and had a couple of bruises on her legs, though it was far better than the other girls. She wore worn out dark blue capri's and a white T-shirt stained with blood. The twins immediatly recognized the girl on the left as Kat, but it took a bit to recognize the girl on the right. After awhile they saw the many braclets on the girls arms and the 2 necklaces on her neck, identical to Sams jewlery. What alarmed them was what the twos girls were holding. Kat held a baseball bat while Sam held a hockey stick, all covered in blood. They paled and put the photo down and ran out the door.

_10 minutes later ^J^_

Sam hauled six grocery bags up the stairs in front of Kat. Kat then took out her key and tried to unlock the door before she noticed that it wasn't locked.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Someones been in our house."

_Pageuuuuu Breakuuuuu!_

Like I had already explained, Takashi Morinozuka was like any other boy with ordinary boy urges. The only difference was that he had _money._

So while he was walking in the less desirable parts of the city, he wondered what girl he would choose today. All of them adored him, for he paid more than necessary, he was handsome, he was kind, and he was a damned good lay. For some reason though, he kept on thinking about tanned skin, bright red hair, and a giant smile. Shaking his head, he walked over to where the high class prostitutes were. When he reached there, he went over to Mido, a retired hooker who kept track of all the new ones and usually recommended the best.

"Ah Morinozuka-sama! Perfect timing! We have a new girl from Canada! A very popular girl! She worked the streets up in Canada as well! Very very talented! She's 207,000* yen for 1 hour! She'll be out in 10 minutes, she's just with a customer. What do you say?"

"Hm."

"Great! Just wait in the usual hotel lobby and she'll be with you shortly."

Takashi walked up to the hotel. It was in disrepair but the rooms were clean and cheap. As he waited in the lobby, he could hear the click of heels on the cheap tile floors. He turned towards the noise and widened his eyes. It was Sam, but she looked much different than usual. She wore a short black skirt and a blue halter top. On her feet were strappy black heels. Her hair was out of its trademark ponytail and was tousled. She had smoky eyes and red lipstick which was curved in a sexy smirk. For once her chest wasn't bound and was practically popping out of her top. He noticed many scars on her body, but they somehow added to her sexiness.

"Well this is a suprise eh?"

"Hm."

"So...wanna go up to the hotel room?"

Takashi nodded yes. As they walked up to the hotel room, he checked out her ass, which was doing a hypnotic dance as they walked. As soon as they reached the room Takashi turned her around.

"How much for 24 hours?"

"Uh, 4 million yen* eh?"

"Perfect."

At that Takashi threw her on the bed and attacked her mouth.

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRY!**

**I ment to update this last week but "Father Dearest" *coughcoughsarcasimcough* decided to ground me from teh computer. **

**I'm sorry if this chappie is shit!**

**Please forgive me!**

**Anyways, I plan on doing updating next week so don't worry!**

**Thank you reveiwers and readers! My heart goes out to you!**

**Yet again you do not have to review, just reading this makes me happy!**

***2,500 Canadian dollars**

***50,000 Canadian dollars**

**Ciao~!**

**PS: so sorry about the chapters getting shorter! I promise to write a long one next week!  
><strong>

**~Me**


	6. Chapter 6 Fallen Angels

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: My step brother just hit my tit with his cell phone, but that doesn't mean I own OHSHC or Skinny Love by Birdie. And I WILL add the song in this time. Some how...**

**Warning: Terrible, terrible things... Might even change this fic to M. Just a little warning, there is some yuri in here. Maybe some hints of incest.**

Wow.

That was what was running through Takashi's head when he woke up. Sam was good. Sam was better than good. Sam was terrific. If there was a scale for how great Sam was from 1 to 10, she'd be 1,000,000. As he laid there thinking about Sams proweress in bed, Sam was making pancakes in the kitchen of the hotel room. In only a pair of red lace panties and a white T-shirt too. She came out with 2 plates, an extra large bottle of maple syrup, and a large stack of pancakes. She set them down on the nightstand and went to go get forks and knives. When she came back, she grabbed a pancake and covered it in copious amounts of maple syrup.

"Ever had maple syrup?"

"No."

"EH? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR MISSING EH? HERE TRY SOME!"

At that, Sam cut a piece of her pancake off and shoved it in Mori's mouth. He was in heaven. The pancake melted in his mouth and the sugary sweetness of the maple syrup complimented it. After wolfing down 6 pancakes, Mori took the time to observe Sam. At first glance it looked like she was eating like a slob, but if you looked closer, you could see that she was eating gracefully. She held her fork daintily, and while she was eating fast enough for it to look messy, not a single crumb fell onto the bed. Another thing he noticed was the chain around her ankle. It wasn't all that fancy, just a silver chain held together by a lock. He wondered if she had the key. The third thing he noticed was the change in her behaviour. At school she was always hyper and crazy, but now while she was still energetic, it was subdued.

_'Probably because you fucked her all night.'_

As Mori blushed at that thought, Sam got up from the bed, her necklaces jangling as she walked. That was the last thing he noticed. Sam always wore the same 2 necklaces and the same 6 bracelets every single day. One of the necklaces was a small silver cross, and the other one appeared to be a dog-tag. The dog-tag hung off of a black string and thanks to Tamaki's English lessons, he could read the inscription. The dog-tag looked like it was made by a child, the letters were uneven and one looked like it had another letter underneath it and it had an uneven edge, but the words _Heaven J. Lee _were still easily read. It also said _Heaven _on a what looked like a hand made bracelet that was made out of purple, pink, and yellow thread. while he was contemplating this, Sam sat on the bed.

" Morinozuka-sempai, i'll have to ask you to keep quiet about this eh? You can't even tell Haninozuka-sempai."

"Hmn."

"Good. You've got me until 11:00 tonight, what do you want to do?"

She didn't ask why he chose her, which he was grateful for. He was also confused. Why did she do this? Kyouya payed her and her friend at Host Club, so it wasn't a money problem. He also wondered about the many scars that littered her legs and arms. If he looked carefully enough, he could see scars in the shape of stars, hearts, and a few words in English. But as he watched her in her skimpy attire, he found his concern dying away into another concern that was currently making a tent in the blankets that covered him from the waist down. Sam looked down at his growing "problem" and smirked.

"I think I know what you wanna do. Just sit back and let me do all the work eh?"

(bow chica wow wow, chica wow woooow, its a page break)

Kat was sitting on one of the many bean-bags that littered the floor in the girls living room. It was 11:30 and Sam still wasn't home. Now she knew what her job _entailed, _but she knew whenever she had a full-day job, she was able to go home immediatly and depending on her pay, would be able to take a couple days off. Going to school was torture for her without Sam, with those twins always playing with her, saying she was their toy. If Sam was there, she'd have no problem with it. The twins reminded her of happier times when Maria was alive, and they would toy with other people, playing the exact same games as the other twins. And if it got to much for her? Sam would swoop in like some super-hero and whisper comforting words and little kisses to calm her down. Just like Maria used to do.

'_It's sad that your just using the poor girl.'_

At that thought, Kat chuckled bitterly. It was true, she was just using Sam. Sam knew it too. Maria died when the day after they turned 13, and shortly afterwords she met Sam. Or should she say _Heaven._ Back then Sam Lee was Heaven Lee and She was not Katerina Miller, but Madina Fernandez. Heavens last name was common enough that she didn't have to change it. Madina was just wandering the streets when she met Heaven. Poor, beautiful Heaven. Her mother forced her to prostitute because she was too old too and she wasn't pretty anymore. She envied her pretty daughter and was bitter because Heavens father left her. Even after Madina had said hurtful things and spit on her, Heaven just smiled at her and welcomed her with open arms. Her deceased twin Maria was always the more mature one, always calming down the more passionate Madina. She always forgave her for her mistakes and took care of her like a mother. They were close to the point of it becoming taboo, with them engaging in incestuous activities. After she died, she had absoloutly nothing. Just her monster of a mother, her drunkard of a father, and her brothers who were just glad it wasn't them. Then came Heaven, an angel among demons, willing to be relied on, to take her dead sisters place, to stroke her hair, to dry her tears, to whisper promises of a new life, to bring her what little food she was given, to kiss her, and to engage in things that would be innapropriate to say. And just like Maria, she kept her promises. She dropped out of school, without her mother knowing of course, and started taking more jobs, such as stripping, and worked extra hard. She saved up enough money for them to escape to Japan, and rent a cheap apartment there. She got fake ID's through sexual favours, and saved even more money for things like clothes and furniture. It turned out that she started saving ever since she met her. When Madina asked her, she just shrugged her shoulders, gave a small smile, and said that she had a feeling. It took her over a year to save up all that money, even for the flight tickets. she even left both of their families money to last a month, with apology letters . If it were up to Madina, she would have burnt both their houses down. But no, sweet Heaven could never let that happen. She was too forgiving.

That is what bothered Madina, now known as Kat, the most. Heaven, or Sam, should have hated everyone. She should have hated her mother, her father, her siblings, the countless men that took advantage of her, and most of all Kat herself. But no, she took care of her mother and comforted her, she smiled and waited at home for her father to come and get her, she took care of her siblings, acting like the mother they never had, she listened to her clients and befriended many of them, and she was used by Kat constantly, a fact that she knew and accepted.

But most of all she forgave them all. Not trusting them, for she was too far gone to be able to trust, but able to see the light side of things, too see why they did the things that they did. And she forgave them all. Too pure to be bad, but too tainted to be good.

She was like a fallen angel.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the opening of the girls shared apartment. She whipped her head towards the door where she saw Sam. She was limping and her neck was covered in hickeys but she was still home. Kat ran towards her and helped her to the bedroom so that she could change. She stripped from her tight fitting clothes, not bothering to cover up anything. A bi-product from being a prostitute for so many years. She slowly limped towards the bathroom so that she could wash off all the filth that came with her occupation. After she brushed her teeth, she turned towards Kat with a serious look on her face.

"Whats wrong eh?"

At that, Kat inwardly chuckled. Sam could always see through people easily.

"Hanging around the twins just made me feel nostalgic is all."

"It's okay, do you wanna take a bath with me?"

Of course. Even though she was tired, Sam would always answer to her whims. Poor poor Sam. Always giving, always getting shit on. All with a smile and a couple of warm words.

"Yeah that sounds nice."

At that Kat went over to Sam and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her down to her level, and kissed her.

(~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!)

The next day the Host Club noticed something was more off than usual.

For one, Sam was walking with a major limp, while other times before that it was only small. She also wore a large black scarf around her neck and a long sleeved shirt with thumbholes. Sam had already expressed her distaste with clothes in general, and therefore tried to wear very little. She almost always came to school wearing a baggy t-shirt, some form of shorts, and flip flops or converse. It wasn't only this. Sam didn't have any bags underneath her eyes, but it was obvious that she was exhausted. She brought 5 bottles of the coffee she loved so much, for she refused to drink anything but Tim Hortens. All through her classes, she was either passed out or knocking back coffee like it was the only thing keeping her alive. It probably was. So as she dragged herself to Music Room 3, chugging coffee, popping caffiene pills, and eating enough candy to run a candy store, the hosts were naturally worried.

"Oh sweet sweet daughter of mine! If your not feeling well, you should go home!"

"It's okay Souh-sempai, I'm just a little tired eh?"

At that, Sam promptly went over to her couch that her costumers sat around and flopped onto it.

"Tell me when the girls come in eh?", she said before falling asleep.

Kyouya went over to Kat for answers. This would cause the Host Club to lose money and he couldn't have that. He found Kat leaning against a wall, watching Sam with what appeared to be guilty eyes.

"Why is Sam-san so tired? This is causing us too lose profit."

Kat then smiled bitterly and stared at Sam wistfully before saying slowly, as if she didn't quite know herself, "She's too giving."

Kyouya was confused by this answer. It had nothing to do with the question. "What do you mean she's too giving?"

"You may not understand now, but I want you to watch her closely. Only then you will see what I mean."

Kat then walked over to Sam and brushed the bangs out of her face before giving her a kiss on the forehead. She then whispered something quietly to her, so quiet that only Kat could hear.

"I'm sorry."

(~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!)

It was finally the end of Host Club, and the girls quickly ran out of the room. The Hosts were still curious about the mysterious girls who managed to avoid answering their questions. They decided to send Hunny to spy on them. He followed them through a whole new set of corridors that he didn't even know about. They entered an unmarked room and closed the door. He slowly crept up to the door and slipped inside. Once he was inside he saw that it was a storage room. There were many irregular shapes, probably old furniture, covered in white sheets. In the far corner sat a grand piano. That was also where Sam and Kat were. Sam climbed on top of the piano and lay across it, with her arms crossed underneath her head. She rubbed underneath her eyes, showing the dark bags underneath. Kat went over to the piano bench and started playing a slow, soft melody. Then Sam started to sing.

_Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ..._

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ..._

_Right in the moment this order's tall_

_I told you to be patient I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love what happened here_

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_

_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ..._

_Sullen load is full so slow on the split_

_I told you to be patient I told you to be fine_

_I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind_

_Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?_

_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you? who will fight?_

_And who will fall, far behind?_

_Come on skinny love ..._

_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my _

_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my _

Sams voice was unusually high and soft sounding. Her singing wasn't perfect, for there were times when her voice cracked and she would falter. Just listening to it, Hunny felt a wave of sadness washing over him. It was quite contradictory to the emotionless face that Sam wore.

He couldn't help but think she looked like a fallen angel.

Kat then got up from her bench and walked over to Sam. She whispered something to her quietly before grabbing her chin and giving her a rather forceful kiss and sliding her hand down he sh-

At this point, Hunny ran out of the room, having the feeling that what he saw was something that is too private for him to butt in. He ran back to the Host Club, still shaken from what he saw. He looked up and saw the Hosts Clubs faces eager to find out what he saw.

"Well Hunny-sempai? What did you see?"

Hunny looked at his feet before looking up at Tamaki with a face splitting smile.

"I didn't see anything Tama-chan!"

**OH NO AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I am the scum of the earth...**

**I reaaaally gotta update sooner...and get that extra long chapter running...**

**Please forgive me? Heheheh...NOT THE PITCHFORK! *flees***

**Now you know Sams or should I say Heavens backround and a bit of her personality. **

**Don't worry, she's not one of those Mary-Sues. You'll see her terrible flaws soon :D**

**I am a terrible person...**

**Anyways, I'm hoping next chapter that i'll get a bit of Kat's personality and backrounfd in there.**

**Heaven and Madina are actually based on 2 friends of mine. They have the same looks and names and errthing. Except for the past. Cuz that would be terrible.**

**I threw in some yuri to spice up the plot line a bit. Is it working? :D**

**Anyways usually I would say tou don't have to comment yadda, yadda, yadda, but I has a question. Who do you think the girls should be paired up with? I already got the pairings in mind but I was just curious about what the readers want.**

**So here are the pairings I've been mulling over.**

**Sam/Kyouya Sam/Hunny Sam/Mori by some odd twist of fate Mori/Sam/Hunny**

**Kat/Kaoru Kat/Hikaru OR Hikaru/Kat/Kaoru**

**Not saying you have to review, its just it'be good to see some feedback.**

**Also I may change the rating to M...If you guys want some lemons?**

**Also, thank you guys so much for reading my pathetic excuse for a story!**

**Ciao~!**

**~Me**


	7. Chapter 7 The Malicious Cycle

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I like turtles, but that doesn't mean I own OHSHC or Ne-Yo's Give Me Everything**

_**Warning: Mentions of past cutting, severe angst, child abuse, prostitution, sexual situations, language, ect. **_

_A little girl around the age of elevan sat in a old, beat up, white car with what appeared to be a young man. The little girl resembled the man so closely that it was obvious they were related. The little girl looked worse for wear, for she was in a loosely fitting dress that showed how skinny she was. She had multiple bruises, cuts, and scars everywere her skin was exposed. While the mans brown eyes had the flame of life in them, hers where dull. They were like black holes, sucking in all the light around her. The man cleared his throat to get the girls attention, which seemed fixated on a tree._

_"I hope you know that I really am sorry Ying. I had no idea that those kind of things were happening at your mothers house. If I knew I would have gotten you out immediatly."_

_Liar._

_"I know Dad, it's not your fault, so stop apologizing for it already okay?"_

_"I know, I know, but I can't help but feel guilty. I just want you to know that this is a fresh start for us okay? Nothing like that will ever happen again."_

_No, it will. He'll end up leaving her, just like everybody else. But she couldn't help but hope._

_"Okay."_

_At that one word some of the life that had been missing went back into her eyes._

"LEE-SAN, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE LESSON INSTEAD OF SPACING OUT!"

"Hehe sorry sensei, i'll pay attention."

"This is the tenth time this week! Are you alright Lee-san?"

Sam stared at her feet before looking up at the teacher with a big smile on her face.

"Of course I'm alright!"

"If your sure, just remember if you need anything, I'm here for you alright?"

"Yup!"

The teacher turned back towards the board and resumed her lesson. As the teacher explained algabra and other math problems, Sam looked back down at her feet, a smile on her face. Her smile soon turned bitter and her eyes became dull. She then said a single word that was to quiet for anyone to hear, and in English so that nobody would be a ble to understand.

"Liar."

(Page break...Page break...Page break)

She liked observing people. She enjoyed seeing peoples little quirks and habits. She could tell what kind of person they were by there manerisms and twitches and gestures. From how they stood to how their eyes movements, she could tell the persons true self.

She could also see their walls.

Everybody had them. From small, thin, easily breakable walls to giant, thick, walls made out of steel. After only half an hour of observing, she could already see them. The Host Club's walls.

She could see that Tamaki was more serious and mature than he let on. Behind his rather beautiful violet eyes, there was both wisdom and hurt. To most people he hid it rather well but to an expert like Sam, it was poorly hidden behind his fake childish demeaner. She could also see the desire for Haruhi in his eyes.

Kyouya was the exact opposite. While he acted cool and calculating, he was like a toddler, acting out when things didn't go his way.

The twins were something she recognized immediatly, for their situation was like Kat's. They were stuck in their own world, wanting not to let others in, but to get out of there, but were held back because they didn't know anything else outside their world. She could also see that their tie was more like lovers than like family.

Haruhi, though her wall wasn't as big, still had one. Sam could see someone that wanted to be girly and be a normal teenage girl, but was caged by her late mothers dream. She was turning herself into her mother because she felt guilty for wanting these things. Being like her mother was a coping method that Haruhi used to get over her mother.

Takashi was silent simply because he didn't know what to say. Other than that he really was a normal boy, just a normal boy with too much sexual tension and the money to pay for the release. She already had proof of that from the bruises on her thighs.

The final host, Mitsukuni scared the shit out of her. Underneath the cute exterior she could see someone dark and bloodthirsty. There was that murderous glint in his eyes, and she could hear the double meanings in his words. He was like Takashi, with too much pent up sexual energy. She always saw him smushing his face into the girls boobs whenever he hugged them, which was why she avoided getting hugged by him. He would have to pay if he wanted that. Despite all of this, she could tell he was a virgin. His eyes still had that innocent shine in it. Those big brown eyes shining and full of life and innocence just like hers use-

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DON'T THINK DON'T WANT GO AWAY GO AWAY DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!_

Shaking her head to clear the voices screaming in her head, she wondered if anyone noticed that she was gone. Right on cue, Tamaki started yelling.

"WHERE'S MY THIRD DAUGHTER? HAS SHE BEEN KIDNAPPED? HAS SHE BEEN SOLD TO THE CIRCUS? WE MUST FIND HER IMMEDIATLY!

Sam smirked. It was showtime. She plastered on a big looking smile and jumped out of the closet she was residing in.

"I'M GAY!"

"I don't get it..."

"Psh, you guys are lame. I'm coming out of the closet!"

"OH I GET IT NOW! MY DAUGHTERS A COMICAL GENIUS!"

"SEE? AT LEAST SOUH-SEMPAI KNOWS HOW AWESOME SAUCE I AM! NOW IMMA GO HOME AND WATCH THE FINAL GAME!"

"WE WANT TO COME WITH YOU DAUGHTER!"

"OH LOOK AT MY WRIST, ITS TIME TO GO! COME ON KAT LETS SKIDDADDLE~!

Sam promptly left the room with Kat in tow. The Host Club quickly followed the two girls (with Haruhi in tow) towards the girls apartment. After much begging (and bribing) Haruhi let the Host Club into the girls apartment to find Sam sobbing on the floor.

"DAUGHTER, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

"T-T-THE CANUCKS LOST!" Sam choked out before a new wave of tears came pouring out.

While a desperate Tamaki tried to calm the sobbing girl down, Kat flicked the channel to what appeared to be a Canadian news station. It showed cars on fire, police throwing tear gas, people throwing bricks at store windows,and people climbing on stop lights. While the Host Club watched in horror, Sam looked on with a childish smile on her face. She soon started giggling when another car on fire.

"Yay~! Burn mutha fucker burn~! Hee hee hee~!"

The Host Club stared at her like the monster she is, until Kat came and dragged Sam into the shared room. She then came back out without Sam and bowed deeply to the Host Club.

"I'm sorry about that, its just Sams pent up passive-agressive Canadian rage acting up. Now its bedtime, so ski-daddle."

She then pushed the Host Club out the door before locking and bolting the door. She went into the bedroom and watched as Sam took off her bra and pants, leaving her in an XL Canucks jersey and light pink onderwear with multiple bows and frills. She walked slowly towards Sam before throwing her on the bed.

"Its time to work off _my_ pent up passive agressive Canadian rage, ne?"

(Page break...Page break...Page break)

Heaven sat on the window ledge, completely naked, smoking a joint in the moonlight. She couldn't go to sleep, and a joint always helped her relax. It also gave her the munchies, but whatever. She looked at the small, worn out girl on the bed with an amused smirk. Many people would find it shocking that this petite girl would top. Of course, she didn't scream Heaven's name. The name she screamed was Maria. Not that she was suprised. It was like this everytime they had sex, and she knew the girl felt guilty about it, seeing as she likened Heaven to a saint.

Heaven smirked at that thought. She was far from a saint. She didn't know why, but everywere she went, these people would find her. The broken ones, the ones that needed someone, but always kept people at a distance. She just couldn't help but help these people. To give them a food and a safe place to stay. To let them use her till she ran dry. Then they would leave. They would find someone better, or they would just take her money and leave. They usually didn't even stay for a year. Then one day while she was out on the corner, she encountered Madina. Broken, fiery Madina. She stayed with Heaven the longest out of them all, 3 years. She knew that someday, even she would leave her. Heaven wasn't afraid of it. In fact, she was waiting for the day she left. Besides, its not like Heaven would be sad. Its almost impossible to break something thats already been shattered. Truth is, she did this because she wanted companionship. She wanted to see these broken little people come out from the dirt and then leave her. It proved that she was right, that everyone always left her in the end, even if she always bent to their wills. Part of it was from the "love" from her family, making her to shy away from conflicts, and to make people happy. Madina once compared her to a fallen angel. She giggled at that. Her acts were not of kindness. They were more of...

Selfish generosity.

She thought back to the Hosts Clubs walls. Some thicker than most, but some thinner. She could also see the curiosity in their eyes when they saw her. They wanted to get to know her. To be her friend.

Impossible.

Her walls were the size of Everest and and over 5 meters thick. They were made of steel, covered in poisen, and wrapped in barbed wire, and had guards posted every 3 feet.

No one would be getting through her walls.

Heaven jumped off her windowsill before landing on the carpet below. She snubbed the joint out before putting on a clean shirt and a clean pair of underwear before slipping back to bed.

Yes, Madina would someday leave her.

Then Heaven would repeat the cycle all over again.

**I AM SOOO SORRY!**

**THIS CHAPTERS SO SHORT! ITS JUST THAT IM REALLY BUSY CUZ OF FATHERS DAY AND MY FINALS!**

**Anyways, I didn't want Sam to be a Mary-Sue, so I gave her a darker personality. She's actually quiet the insane and violent one, as you will see later.**

**Thank you again for all those who read, favourited, followed, and reviewed this pitiful excuse for a fanfiction.**

**Yet again, you don't have to review, as long as you read it I'll be happy :)**

**Anyways, next chapter will have some romance in it, (and not just prostitute!Sam romance) It's Kat romance!**

**Btw don't hate on the rioters. Its your own opinion and yes they did go a bit far, but don't mention it if you do in fact review.**

**See ya next time!**

**Ciao~!**

**~Me**


	8. Chapter 8 The Bitter Truth

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I. FUCKING. LOVE. COLOURING, but that doesn't mean I own OHSHC.**

**Warning: Language, prostitution, past child abuse, non discript sex, masturbation , terrible grammar, wrong use of 'your' and 'there', ect.**

She hated it.

She hated doing this. Selling herself. Letting these men who were probably old enough to be her father run their hands along her curves and shove disgusting things in her mouth and other orifices.

_Dirty people, selfish people, people who always used her, always taking, taking, takin-_

"You like that don'tcha?"

Stop. Breathe. Make a few moaning sounds. Don't over do it though. Just enough to sound convincing. This guys a tourist from Jersey, and carries every hang up from his state including the hairspray fetish. If anyone decided to shoot this fucker in the skull, the bullet would just bounce away with the protective layer of aqua net. His breath stinks as well. Hard to believe that he's a successful business man. He would have to be if he could afford her. He wasn't even nice to look at. Not that she was sexually attracted to anyone really, but she was a human being, and as a human being, she was attracted to nicer looking specimens. She really wished she took more of those pills. She wasn't lying when she said she was asexual, so its not like she liked sex or anything. She never got turned on either. She had to take what was the equivalent of woman's Viagra. Just enough to get wet. Now she was really regretting not buying more and man couldn't this guy be more gentle? It's so commonplace now, this getting bent and thoroughly filled (without satisfaction because damn, that would make her a whore now wouldn't it?) gig is just how it is. Its her job and what kind of employee would she be in this fucked up business if she didn't give her best effort?

He's too fast, like they all are, and he doesn't once kiss her, for which Heaven is grateful for.

Talk about being married to the job.

_(Page Break...Page Break...Page Break)_

There's something really un-erotic about Ourans bathroom.

Yet here Mori is, depositing semen in a toilet, trying to ignore the bright pink walls, his moans echoing over the stall dividers. He just can't get _her _out of his head. _Her _with her bright red hair and her long tan legs and her nice ass and her _amazing _rack and her _tigh-_

No Mori, don't go to far.

Then again, he is masturbating in a toilet stall, so he might as well go ahead and think the dirtiest thoughts he can while it lasts.

He doesn't understand her. She's an enigma. She's on his mind 24/7. Shes so close, almost within his reach, but manages to evade him effortlessly. Gracefully even.

Mori finishes with a sigh, hand slipping from his cock, dangling at his side as he flushes the toilet, zips himself back into his pants, checks to make sure he hasn't stained his clothing in any way, before unlocking the stall door and walking out.

Tamaki stares at him from the sink, his face flushed pink in that embarrassed sort of way. Mori had forgotten that he was still at school, and certainly didn't hear him come in.

It's obvious that he knows exactly what happened.

So Mori does the mature thing. He pats his under-classmen on the shoulder without washing his hand, smirking and walking out the door.

_(Page Break...Page Break...Page Break)_

Her favourite memory from growing up was when she was 12 and the third person she had helped walked out on her.

Here was Heaven Lee, with puberty just kicking in with her slight curves and her gangly arms. Then him, Micheal was his name, with his thin body, died black hair, stubbly chin, and shockingly blue eyes. He was 16 then, his parents threw him out of the house 2 months earlier and while he was wandering the streets, he saw Heaven on the corner. She gave him, food, clothing, and shelter. She listened to all of his problems and even gave him sex. Then, when he was all better, he left. He left only a note, that simply said goodbye. When the first person left, she simply thought that she had helped out the wrong person. When the second person left she thought that she just had really bad luck. Micheal taught her a very important lesson. No matter how much she cares, they'll still treat her like dirt in the end.

Everybody leaves, no matter what.

But still, here she is, helping out another person who'll leave in the end. She could already see Kat having doubtful thoughts, laughing and having fun with the twins. They're stealing her away. But she doesn't mind. It would help her get rid of this false hope that Kat, no Madina would stay.

So she waits. She will stay by both Madina's and Kat's side, as both Heaven and Sam, till the very end. Even if they are tossed into poverty again and tortured and starved, she will stay by their side.

Until she is left alone again.

**Uhh...Seriously lacking inspiration to write... so have a filler chapter.**

**Even though this is a filler chapter, I'm quite happy on how it turned out. It's more Sam/Heaven character development, with a side of Mori and Tamaki!**

**I know its short, but like I said, I don't have a whole lot of inspiration.**

**If your confused on how I refer to Sam and Heaven or Kat and Madina as separate people, here's the explanation. They are different people. with Sam and Kat being Heaven and Madina's alter-ego's. Heaven turns into Sam during the daytime and out in public and vise-versa. Same with Madina and Kat. So I will use Sam and Kat's name when they are at school and around people, and Heaven and Madina when its night time or when they are alone. **

**Confusing enough for you? **

**I feel so sorry for Tamaki! (Well not really...) Anyways, I want Heaven to be fucked up in the head because if it were any other way, she'd be some goody two shoes. She may seem like a good person, but she really isn't. Also, I was thinking about adding a lemon in the future but that would require me to change the rating. Please, tell me if I should because you, as the reader, is whats most important.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I'll try to get a real chapter up next. Wow, long authors note is long.**

**Ciao!**

**~Me**


	9. I AM SO SORRY

**Authors Note**

**Yo, Behind Closed Doors will be on temporary hiatus because I just realized that I have no idea where this story is going hehehe. So please do not hur- AAAGH NOT THE BABIES! *runs away***

**So anyways, I have to figure out where the hell this is going so imma do that. Also, I will be working on a new OHSHC fanfiction based on have-a-cookie's OHSHC manuals, so I suggest you read that in the mean time. And maybe I'll delete Nothing Special because I never really had my heart in it. So I apologize to those who read Behind Closed Doors and I hope you continue to enjoy my work. Hopefully I get better at writing.**

**Also, to answer Miyu the Fangirl's question, yes, yes I do like to torture them *sinister smirk* And as for spring'sflower89's question, it's your choice to hate Kat or not. Its just a matter of opinion. Also, as for Kats sexual orientation, it's very complicated. Its like this, she is only attracted to males **_**with the exception**_** of Sam. So Sam will be the only female she will be attracted to. And I realize this may be a sensitive topic for some people, and for that I apologize. Also, I REALLY need to know if you guys want lemons and shit, because then I have to change the rating. AND NOBODY WILL TELL ME! So PLEASE PLEASe let me know if I should change the rating.**

**Well there you have it! I hope to find some sort of direction for this story, but in the meantime I must bid Adieu.**

**Ciao!**

**~Me**


End file.
